sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Character clothing (5D's Blazing Gale)
This is a note of all clothing that characters wear. Keep in mind that this is for characters who have made an actual appearance in the fic and currently have a representative picture of themselves. This version is for the main characters and any canon characters to 5Ds Blazing Gale, including the Eon twins of Altomare. For the other characters from this series, please see here. Jason Kiriyazuki Season 1 During the first season, Jason wears his dorm's Academy uniform. It is simply a dark blue T-shirt with the words "Blaze Blue" on the front with the academia logo on back. He wears a short light blue hoodie over it with black arm warmers. He also wears dark blue jeans that covered his legs up to the sneakers. Season 2 In the 2nd season (after the JCS tournament), he starts wearing a hat with the kanji for winter dragon (冬龍, Fuyuryū). In addition, Jason starts wearing a t-shirt that features his team's mascot (Sakura from Naruto Shippuden). Aside from the hat and new shirt, everything else is the same as his Season 1 outfit. NOTE: Jason's hat in Season 2 contains a different kanji for dragon, '竜''' instead of 龍''. Alternates Jason has two alternate outfits for when he's outside of the academy (or on break). Version 1 Normal The first (and more vibrant) one consists of a plain dark blue shirt with a lower collar along with a short-sleeved black jacket with red sleeves on it. This jacket also has a light blue triangle marking similar to the ones found on Latias/Latios on the left side (possibly referencing his role in saving them in the beginning of Season 2). He also wears dark blue arm warmers and black jeans, in addition to his usual gloves, hat and shoes. Jason also has a light blue version of his champion disc. In this form, he resembles Red from the Pokemon games. It should be noted that the triangle on Latias is dark blue, as opposed to the sky blue one shown here). Additionally, his gloves in this outfit lack the white stars they have in the general outfits. Riding During the events of chapter 56, Jason wears a variant of this outfit. It is essentially the same but has the kanji for "heavenly moon" (天月, Amatsuki) below the triangle. He also wears black gloves with red handguards and knee-length blue riding boots. He also wears a blue riding helmet with the emblazoned on the front in white. Version 2 The second outfit is a short-sleeved blue jacket with the kanji for evolution (進化せよ, Shinkaseyo), combined with black shorts. There are no arm warmers in this version. Jason resembles Ash from the Pokemon series in his Unova/Isshu region outfit. Jason - Version 2.6 (hat version).png|Season 2 outfit Jason - Season 2 Alt 1.png|Season 2 alternate outfit Jason Season2casual.png|Season 2 alternate outfit #2 Jason (Season 2 Turbo Duel).png|Turbo Gear Jason (Signer).png|Season 1 outfit (Champion disc) Jason (Elemental Academy Blue).png|Season 1 outfit (Blaze Blue disc) Jason - Season 2 (Riding).png|Jason's riding outfit in Season 2. Sakura Kiriyazuki Season 1 Sakura's outfit consists of a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, complete with a tan blouse and black skirt. She carries her golden Duel Disc on her left arm and a textbook in her other hand. Season 2 In Season 2, Sakura replaces her black sneakers pair of red and blue knee high boots with a beanie with the kanji for Stardust (星屑, Hoshikuzu). In this outfit, Sakura resembles Hikari (Dawn) from the Pokemon series. Sakura Season 2.png|Season 2 Sakura Kiriyazuki.png|Season 1 Sakura Turbo Duel.png|Turbo Outfit Posie Bunny Season 1 In the first season, Posie's outfit consists of a white blouse and a checked skirt. This also consisted of black leggings and her ankle boots. Season 2 In the second season, Posie's school outfit remains identical to her first season one, except for a red hat with the kanji for icy spring (氷春, Kōriharu) and the use of red skateboard gloves in everyday life. Her leggings are considerably longer in this season. Additionally, she lets her hair grow out longer, letting it down to her thigh level. Alternates Version 1 Posie also has an alternate Season 2 outfit. It consists of a red and black minidress and skirt that resemble both May and Dawn from the Pokemon series, along with a lavender jacket with blue sleeves. In this outfit, her gloves are blue as opposed to the red ones in her academy outfit. She also wears her hat, scarf and boots. It should be noted that Posie's outfit also resembles that of a Konoha Chūnin or Jounin. Version 2 Outside of the academy, she wears a sky blue jacket over a dark blue t-shirt with the kanji for new snow (新雪, Shinsetsu). She also wears pink shorts and her boots. Posie wears a much larger scarf in her casual wear. This outfit resembles the one worn by Ruka during episode 152 of the original 5Ds. Version 3 (Riding) During Chapter 56, Posie wears a different outfit for riding. It is a scarlet variant of a traditional Japanese sailor outfit for girls, with a red bow and black/navy stripes on the edges of the sleeves. She also wears a scarlet skirt with navy jeans underneath, alongside knee-high scarlet riding boots with a white star on both of them. She also has a much larger blue bow around her waist. Posie wears black gloves with this outfit (not shown) and a scarlet riding helmet with the Mark of the Dragon on it within a black circle. Version 4 (Traditional Riding) Posie is said to have a traditional riding uniform from her former competition days, but that outfit has yet to be shown. Posie Season2.png|Season 2 standard Posie Season 2 - Alternate Outfit 1.png|Season 2 alternate outfit Posie Season2casual.png|Season 2 alternate outfit #2 Posie (Signer).png|Season 1 outfit Posie - Season 2 (Riding).png|Posie's casual riding outfit Cinnamon Bunny Season 1 Cinnamon's Season 1 outfit consists of a dark blue Japanese sailor outfit, complete with a tie, along with purple socks and shoes. Season 2 In the second season, Cinnamon's outfit undergoes a major change. Her uniform is still that of a sailor girl, but now a frilly sky blue with large bows on the top and skirt. Additionally, she has a purplish skirt and long blue stockings, followed up with high red boots. She also wears a light blue hat with the Japanese kanji for "Promise" on it (約束, Yakusoku) Cinnamon 2.3.png|Season 2 standard Cinnamon Bunny.png|Season 1 Cinnamon Turbo.png|Turbo Duel Ruka Raizen Season 1 Ruka just wears her old uniform from Duel Academy in Neo Domino alongside a Blaze Blue disc. Season 2 In Season 2, like her brother, she adds a light blue beanie that is identical to the hat she wears in episode 152 of the original 5Ds. Alternate Ruka's alternate outfit, replaces her hat with a red bandana with the kanji for spirit (霊,'' Rei''). In this season, she slightly resembles May/Haruka from the Pokemon series (much like how Sakura resembles Hikari/Dawn). Ruka - Season 2 Alt.png|Season 2 standard Ruka-Season 2.png|Season 2 Alternate Rukastudent.png|Season 1 Rua Raizen Season 1 Rua wears his old uniform from Duel Academy in Neo Domino with a Blaze Blue disc. Season 2 In Season 2, he simply adds a green hat with the kanji for protect (守る, Mamoru), which may be a reference to his summon chants, which invoke the word. Rua 2.1.png|Season 2 Ruastudent.png|Season 1 Latias Latias wears a red and blue form-fitting outfit along with dark blue "boots" of some sort. When Turbo Dueling, she wears a pink helmet that is reminscient of the one Ruka wears. On other occasions, she wears a sky blue beanie similar to the one Hikari/Dawn wears, with the kanji for legendary (伝説, Densetsu), possibly as a reference to her legendary Pokemon status in the anime. Latias-Normal.png|Standard Latias-Turbo.png|Turbo Dueling outfit Latios Latios wears a blue outfit similar to his sister, minus the "boots". When Turbo Dueling, he wears a blue helmet similar to what his sister wears. On other occasions, he wears a hat that is similar to the one Ash Ketchum wears, with the kanji for hero (英雄, Eiyū). Latios-Normal.png|Normal outfit Latios-Turbo.png|Turbo Duel outfit Rosie Bunny Rosie wears a light blue/pink frilled dress and a bow in her hair. She also wears lavender socks and shoes (not shown). She also wears a frilly pink headband. Rosie_bunny.png|Standard Haruka Bunny Haruka wears a sky blue blouse along with a red tie, complete with a blue skirt, shorts and sandals (not shown). In a way, this mirrors her cousin Cinnamon because both resemble Japanese sailor outfits. Haruka 5DSBG.png|Haruka Bunny Shigemori Kiriyazuki Shigemori wears a dark red dress shirt along with a red trench coat to match. He wears black pants and shoes (not shown). Shigemori_Kiriyazuki.png|Shigemori Masashi Tokuragawa Masashi wears a translucent light blue garment that shows parts of his chest underneath a cream-colored polo shirt. He also wears black pants with bandages around the left leg and a belt. Masashi-5DSBG.png|Masashi Leilani Chizurae Leilani wears a red T-shirt along with blue jeans with shoes (not shown). In addition, Leilani has a large red bow in her hair, similar to Rosie. Leilani_Chizurae_5DSBG.png|Leilani Miyazaki Kinoshita Miyazaki wears black-framed glasses along with a white lab coat/black dress shirt. As he holds a Ph.D in human relations/civic sciences, he also carries around a textbook with him (mostly an advanced dueling textbook used in the collegiate section of the Academy). Miyazaki Kinoshita-5DSBG.png|Dr. Kinoshita Kyrie Yoshikawa Kyrie's outfit is based off of Sadie from GX, except all in blue. She wears a dark blue version of a fancy academy uniform with Obelisk Blue gloves. She wears a visor with the Japanese symbol for "3". Kyrie Yoshikawa.png|Kyrie Hayashi Daimon Hayashi wears a junior Obelisk Blue uniform with a yellow streak across the front. He also wears light blue gloves on his hands and wears a Duel Disc on his right hand (because Hayashi is a left-handed duelist). Hayashi Daimon.png|Hayashi Chris Ashikaga Chris wears a black shirt along with a darker version of his dorm's Duel Disc with white zones. He also wears sports shorts and boots (not shown). It should be noted that Chris's shirt was said to contain the message "Don't give up and you shall succeed" during Chapter 6 when he debuted. Chris Ashikaga.png|Chris Ashikaga Giryu L. Dryvner Giryu's clothing consists of a black and goldenrod/yellow shirt along the rim. He wears a black mask because he has a superiority complex and thinks that he should not breathe in air that was taken in by "inferior students" (though this wasn't implied in the fanfic). In the fanfic though, he was said to have worn a bulldog shirt. Giryu L Dryvner.png|Giryu (note that the mask isn't implied in the fic) Category:Character Clothing